User talk:PlasmoidThunder
Hi, welcome to MUGEN Database! Thanks for your edit to the Giratina page. Remember to read the rules! Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Enjoy fighting! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 17:10, July 15, 2011 Re: Favicon logo Dear PlasmoidThunder, Thank you for actually bringing something up for the logo. Before I got Paint.NET, I used Paint, cooltext and an image of the Mugen startscreen all mashed up together to create the logo we have now. I didn't take long to make this logo, but if you will be able to make a logo, I'll be more than happy to put it up as the new logo. P.S.: The problem with the Favicon is that the dimensions are to big to be a logo. Check the Database logo for Image size for this wiki, I'm to lazy to put it up and I forgot it. Regards, Some person's attacking me? Thanks for informing me. I'll make sure that won't happen to me again. Metalkong1 21:48, December 23, 2011 (UTC) A pokemon article Rename? Hi Plasmoid! I passed by to ask you if i should rename the article under the name Gigigear to KlingKlang Since this is an english page and i tought it should have the name on this wiki since is on english too... i ask because you're the pro with pokes articles. Naoki2534 04:28, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Edit update!!! I've seen the name in Japanese of Klinklang and is not Gigigear it's Gigigiaru so you think convenient the renaming? Regards! Naoki2534 16:32, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I've deleted some of the pages you asked for deletion. Sorry, I could not be around, since, after all I was on vacation. I'll need a list of who I need to block and what to delete, If you can. Adminship Page (Kind of like a poll) I think there is a page of where you can nominate yourself to be an admin. You'd have to get a vote of 5 or a similar and state the points of why you would make a good admin also (even though you did ask Legopigeon). Just thought I would give you some info. (Its similar to the nominate delete page.) Metalkong1 01:46, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Sumphaggit is banned. Sumphaggit has been all ready dealt with by one of the admins. (Just informing you) Metalkong1 02:34, January 7, 2012 (UTC) You were probably referring to him/her as a good example. My bad. Metalkong1 02:37, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Delayed Hyper Movelist. Yup Hi Plasmoid!!! Sorry about the late answer but this is my sister's computer and i can't use it as long or often as i would like... Here is a little description of the units: Same input for all: Summon Helper D,DF,F, A+B+C Final Arm (One Hit Knockout. Requires Final Arm & Special meters charged up) D,DF,F, B+Y Flareon Moves: Flamethrower (level 1 hyper. Uses Special bar) D,DF,F, A+B Focus Energy (level 1 hyper. Ups Attack by one) D,DB,B, A+B Flash Fire (level 1 hyper. Lasts as long the Special bar lasts, enhances oter hypers) D,DF,F, X+Y Not pretty sure about the name. (level 1 hyper.) D,DB,B, X+Y Double-Edge (level 3 hyper. Hits with recoil,lowers Attack & Defense by 1.Glitchy) D,DB,B, Y+Z Not pretty sure about the name. (level 3 hyper,lowers Attack & Defense by 1.) D,DF,F, Y+Z Jolteon Moves: Thunderbolt (level 1 hyper. Uses Special bar, can be done in air.) D,DF,F, A+B Not pretty sure about the name. (level 1 hyper.) D,DF,F, X+Y Thunderfang (level 1 hyper. Unblockable) D,DB,B, X+Y Spark D, DB, B, B+C (level 3 hyper.) Attract D,DB,B, Y+Z (level 3 hyper. Raises Defense by 3) Hyper Beam (level 3 hyper. You can't move for 5 seconds, Uses Special bar.) D,DF,F, B+C Glaceon Moves: Ice Beam (level 1 hyper. Uses Special bar, can be done in air.) D,DF,F, A+B Icy Wind (level 1 hyper. Uses Special bar) D,DB,B, A+B Not pretty sure about the name. (level 1 hyper.) D,DF,F, X+Y Not pretty sure about the name. (level 3 hyper,lowers Attack & Defense by 1.) D,DB,B, Y+Z Wish. (level 3 hyper. Must avoid being hit, glitchy.) D,DB,B, B+C Avalanche. (level 3 hyper. Massive damage if hit by opponent before.) D,DF,F, Y+Z Hail. (level 3 hyper. Restores HP) D,D Y+Z Hyper Beam (level 3 hyper. You can't move for 5 seconds, Uses Special bar.) D,DF,F, B+C That's all 'til now... Naoki2534 02:13, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Additional info you may want to read... Yet another Hello!!! :P I found out some extra info about many things: 1st: There are hypers i still can't found out how to trigger on eevee-evolutions. Also i discovered that taunting is very useful on them because if successful, the special bar gets filled a bit, we get 1000 power & 2x taunts fill one of the Final Arm's Letters. 2nd: I (barely) found an update of Soul,Female & Cyborg Ninjas by Juano16 MK2 & UMK3... Yes a new UMK3 soul ninja and a Shang Tsung MK2. I will be uploading & posting the links tonight. Now they seem to be pretty tied to MKA and all of them kinda glitchy... 3rd: I found the oficcial MK stages that are actually compatible with the second point and any normal WinMugen as same as their soundtracks. 4th: I'm ripping sprites & more info from Eevee-evolution and i'll post them as long as i have them completely. (soon but maybe not today) 5th: I kept people wait too long i'll add the beta links now for them now. Pretty huh? i hope one day i can be an admin same as you! Naoki2534 01:36, January 11, 2012 (UTC) PS:My english isn't supposed to be this bad... maybe is because the school is pushing me too hard or the writing gets too long? ---- Update: my bad i posted bad links to the new ninjas... also i've seen that the stages are separete so i'll post them one by one. The images and info will be up today. Naoki2534 18:29, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Whoops... Excuse me but i misspelled the name of the palettes for flareon (i wrote flaeron) could you rename the images? --- Update I do not have photoshop but i have the gimp... i will make them transparent or if i can't make it white so tell me if you will delete the images so i can write them with the right name... Ivan Luiz I do agree. It even said in the rules not to upload such images. Metalkong1 03:44, January 13, 2012 (UTC) no i am not "sockpuppeting" because my another acont is NOT blocked and i found my old acont and "Ivan Luiz (happy family chars)" i just create because i forgot the "Ivan Luiz" passowrd Uh... Popularity became a problem? Eh... yup. This page became very, very popular lately... but i think we should pay more attention because many not registered users are creating pages that i'm not pretty sure if those chars actually exist, i would like to apply to be an admin but i don't have quite the experience yet... so i'm worried about it lol PS: I lol'd @ "the battle didn't fly" Naoki2534 02:04, January 28, 2012 (UTC)